queen_goofandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Fish
Time in Fantastic City(2004-2007; March 24, 2017-) Original Run(2004-2007) Joe Fish(Using the name Dylan Cat) was introduced in 2004, as the Cat alternative to Dylan Dog(Now known as Dylan Stanpatos). The Cats used Joe as a way to destroy Dylan. But, despite Joe's skillset, Dylan still always managed to win against him. The constant losing added to Joe's rage, and made him increasingly dangerous, and even more insane, as time progressed. Joe continued for several years to destroy Dylan, but continued to fail in his quest. In 2007, it was revealed that Joe Fish wasn't the real Dylan Cat, but was in fact, an imposter. The real Dylan Cat had been locked away in a dungeon by the Cats, and replaced by Joe, who they saw as much more of an asset than Dylan Cat, who refused to target Fantastic City and the Dogs. Once this secret was revealed, Joe went completely insane, and was determined to destroy anyone in his path. His primary enemies being Dylan Dog, Andy Dog, Katie Dog, Queen Goo, Mrs. Babada, Dylan Cat, and Josephine Cat. Joe became so unhinged, that even the Cats began to fear his instability, and felt that they had no other choice but to have him eliminated. Before they could, Dylan and Joe met up, one fateful night, at the cliffs of Fantastic City, and got into a physical altercation. Both Dylan and Joe went off the cliff's edge, and both hung on for dear life. Dylan attempted to help Joe up, but Joe refused Dylan's help, and eventually fell to his "death". Time away from Fantastic City(2007-2016) After Joe fell off of the cliff, he found himself fighting hard to survive the strong current. Joe eventually passed out, and washed up on a nearby beach. A civilian found Joe, and he told them that he was Dylan Cat, and that he was injured, courtesy of the Cats. The citizen took Joe to a nearby clinic, where he remained for quite a while. It was there where Joe discovered how many injuries he had received after falling off of the cliff. While staying at the clinic, Kitty Cat's men arrived, asking questions about him. Despite Joe being presumed dead, Kitty Cat believed that there was a possibility that he was still alive. Fortunately, they didn't find Joe. Eventually, Joe began travelling the world, moving from hospital to hospital, having surgeries done for his injuries. Joe eventually fully recovered years later, and relocated to New York. In 2016, Kitty Cat's men finally located Joe, and shot him. The bullet nearly hit Joe's spinal cord, but he survived. Unfortunately, Joe later discovered that the bullet was laced with a deadly toxin, which was meant to kill him quickly, but very painfully. It was then when Joe recruited Doctor Andropov for assistance. Andropov discovered that a cure could be created using particles from another dimension, one that only Claire, an old friend of Dylan and Andy, had access to. Joe Fish returns to Fantastic City(March 2017-) After years of being away, Joe Fish returned to Fantastic City with a bang. It all started when Andy began experiencing weird symptoms, which he brushed off as nothing. He could no longer deny something was wrong once he collapsed at the police station. V.J Goo and Serena Masters rushed Andy to the hospital, and Adelina Harman revealed that Andy had been poisoned! Soon after, Andy's wife, Rebecca Rogers-Goo, was chloroformed by a mystery person, and this mystery person sent a picture of an unconscious Rebecca to Andy, hoping to lure him home. Andy returned home, and discovered Joe alive and well. Joe revealed his story to Andy, and then revealed that he was the one who poisoned him. Joe explained to Andy that there is a cure, and how to obtain it. Joe, however, didn't want Andy to go after it alone. He offers to form an alliance with Andy, which Andy reluctantly agrees to. Later, Joe stops by to visit Mia Goo, who he is revealed to be working with. Its revealed that Joe gave Mia the order to buy the Goo Castle, and have it torn down. Joe shows signs of frustrations when Mia reveals that her pawn, Lucas Cambino, hasn't torn down the building yet, because she ordered him to kill his sister, Gretta Cambino, instead. Joe warned Mia not to dissapoint him, before exiting. Joe then went to his jet, where it is revealed he has Andy tied up! The next morning, Joe enters a locked room at his compound, where Andy is chained to a wall. Joe reveals that Claire was spotted staying in Florence, Italy, and that Andy is going to go there and find her. Andy agrees, and then, Joe tells him that before he goes to Italy, he needs to call Rebecca and tell her a story about why he will be out of town, to which Andy agrees to do, in order to protect her from Joe. On April 3, 2017, Joe calls Andy to congratulate him on lying to Rebecca, and then wishes him well in finding Claire. TRIVIA -Joe was originally going to return in 2015, for a story with Kristina Cat, but the story was scrapped. -The name "Joe Fish" comes from a seafood restaurant of the same name.